


Lonely In Domino

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> In the night, he thinks of how even when he’s all alone, he never really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely In Domino

**Author's Note:**

> written at: January 19, 2008.

**Lonely In Domino**

In the dark he listens to the sounds of night. To the screaming and crying. The gunshots. And to the pain...

And he thinks that he's glad to be here. Inside. Away from it all. Protected. Safe...

Behind him the mirror groans.

Whispering.

Demanding that he look at it.

At himself...

And knowing it's unwise to disobey, he turns from the outside, and stares at himself, and the room reflected in it.

And he thinks he's so safe. So protected. So far away from it. All-

"...alone?" his image whispers, licking the knife.

It digs into his flesh. "...Always."

**End ******


End file.
